Controlled
by Quesadilla28
Summary: Kylo is summoned to the throne room and Snoke decided to punish him for his failure against Rey. He is surprised to hear that another person will participate in his punishment, even more so to know that is his mate.


Kylo's cape swayed behind him as he strode down the hallway. The long hall seemed to drag on forever, but the Alpha kept up a quick pace. When Snoke requests your presence, you don't keep him waiting. The door at the end of the hall opened and he stepped into the throne room. He sank to his knees in front of Snoke and bowed his head, removing his helmet as he bowed. "Supreme Leader," he murmured. The older Alpha scowled and Kylo rose to his feet, keeping his head down. "Your failure against the Beta girl… It is one of the biggest disgraces I have ever experienced." Kylo winced and opened his mouth to retaliate, but closed his mouth when Snoke raised his hand. "You are to be punished for your failure, Ren. And you must participate in the punishment or the other participant will be tortured in your place." Kylo's head snapped up. "What other participant?!" His eyes widened as Snoke waved his hand and a pair of stormtroopers led Hux into the room, his stride slightly wobbly. The General glanced over at Kylo and he pursed his lips. The troopers shoved him to his knees next to Kylo, his body slumping forward. Hux held in his quiet whine and Kylo's nose twitched. Snoke smirked wickedly and he waved the stormtroopers from the room, so only the three remained. Kylo's chocolate eyes narrowed as Hux stumbled to his feet and drew his blaster. He cast a quick glance at Snoke and inhaled sharply when he grinned evilly. Hux pointed his blaster at Kylo's chest and his finger twitched against the trigger. The Alpha unsheathed his lightsaber and easily deflected the blast. "Hux, this isn't you. Fight it! Fight him!" Kylo shouted at the General, snarling when he noticed Hux's normally pale green eyes were tinted dark red. The Alpha's snarl didn't affect the other man at all and he aimed the blaster back at him. "Rules of the duel. You kill him and you gain the position of Supreme Leader. If you refuse to fight, I will torture him endlessly until he dies and you will perish with grief. Or he kills you and then dies of grief... Grief that can only come from murdering one's mate!"

Snoke growled angrily, flicking his fingers and forcing Hux to pull the trigger. Kylo shielded himself again and snarled. "How do you know? We told no one!" Snoke scoffed with a sharp hand gesture. "I became aware that my co-commanders were _mated_," Snoke's voice dripped with barely contained rage. "When he stripped in front of me at my order and your mating bite was scarred on his hip!" Kylo's mouth dried instantly at the mention of Snoke seeing his Omega naked and he snarled furiously. Tears were pouring down Hux's cheeks as his subconscious tried pushing against Snoke's control, but Alpha just made him fire again. The Alpha used the Force to crush the blaster into pieces and Snoke scowled. As Kylo reached for his lightsaber, Snoke lifted the sparking weapon and it flew into Hux's grip. The red hair fell in front of Hux's red tinged eyes and Kylo whined at the pure agony blazing in those unfamiliar orbs. The Omega swung the saber at Kylo's head and he dodged the swing, rolling across the floor with a grunt. Snoke remained unfazed and flicked his wrist again. Hux pounced at the fallen Alpha, the red weapon hummed violently as he stabbed down at Kylo, barely missing him as he rolled to safety. "Kill him, Ren! He is no more than a worthless omega, good for breeding alone!" Kylo roared in outrage and Snoke gasped as an invisible grip wound itself around his throat. The Supreme Leader clenched his fist and Hux gagged, trying to breathe around the steely grasp on his lungs. Kylo's eyes widened and he released his hold on Snoke's throat and toward at his Omega, growling when he didn't stop choking. "Release him!" Snoke sneered. "Kill him! You are throwing away everything that I have taught you for a wanton Omega slut!" Hux was no longer under Snoke's control as he writhed in the air, clutching at his throat in desperation. "What must I do for you to let him go unharmed?" "Cut off your hair… the Omega loves to sink his fingers into those long tresses, doesn't he?" Hux whimpered, trying to shake his head against the Alpha's grip. Kylo winced and calmly pulled his vibroblade from his boot. He selected a thick lock of his hair in his fingers and sliced it off with the blade. Hux cried out, trying to make the Alpha stop cutting off all his glorious hair. Kylo ignored the Omega and continued to shear off lock after lock of his dark curls. By the time his hair barely brushed his ears, Hux was a sobbing mess, Snoke's grip on his throat had loosened considerably as Kylo cut his hair. His ginger hair flopped limply and he shook violently as he felt Snoke connect their minds again.

The Alpha's control overpowered his mind and he got to his feet, the lightsaber humming softly. Fresh tears stained the Omega's cheeks and his lips were growled at the sight of his mate in such terror and pain and he leapt towards the slim Omega, knocking the saber from his hands and gently manhandling him to the floor. Hux struggled in his grip, fingers reaching for the fallen weapon. The bulky Alpha cupped Hux's face in his hands and wiped away the falling tears with a finger. "Fight it, Hux. We both know you're more than capable of doing it," he whispered. The Omega's eyes flickered back to green momentarily and Kylo gasped. "Push, Hux. You're my mate, I can't lose you." Snoke's eyes widened as Hux's eyes faded into their normal pale jade. Kylo keened happily, burying his nose in his neck and inhaling deeply. The Omega purred as Kylo gently sucked at his neck. The romantic moment was cut short as Hux yowled and his eyelids snapped shut. Kylo's head whipped up and his throat choked as he felt the Force roughly snap Hux's arm. Snoke laughed as the Omega breathing stuttered and Kylo howled. The Alpha reignited his lightsaber and flung it at Snoke with a pained roar. The saber speared the Supreme Leader between the eyes and he crumpled back against the throne. Kylo gently lifted the man into his arms, careful of his broken arm. The Omega whimpered into Kylo's chest and the Alpha shushed him gently. "Hush, my love. You're going to be okay, we're going to be okay. Snoke is dead. He'll never hurt you again, I swear." Hux whined, the corners of his mouth twitching up and Kylo smiled softly. The Alpha rushed Hux to their quarters, placing him in his bed and sending for a doctor. Hux groaned as his arm was jostled and Kylo rushed over to him, gently stroking his hair. "Just a little longer, Hux. Then I will make sure you never hurt again." The Omega opened his eyes, the comforting green making Kylo smile lovingly. "He choked me… I couldn't breathe again, Kylo." The Alpha paled, remembering the time before they were mates. The times when Kylo would Force-choke Hux and throw him against walls. "You know I'd never hurt you like that anymore. I'd never use the Force on you without your permission," he reasoned. Hux whimpered. "But what if you do?" Kylo drew back with a sad whine. "You really think that I would do that to you? To my mate?" He held in his angry growl and his instincts were screaming, b_ad Omega, punish him, make him regret it_. The tense silence was shattered as the door slid open and a doctor entered the room. "You requested me, Master Ren?" "General Hux has injured his arm and I need you to fix it." The doctor nodded and got closer to the bed, hesitating before gently poking at the swollen skin. Hux yelped and Kylo snarled. "Be gentle, you fool." The doctor flinched. "Um, perhaps if I could bring him to medbay this would be easier." The alpha frowned. "That is not possible, doctor. He stays here." Hux looked up at Kylo in confusion. "Why do you care, Ren?" Kylo growled softly. "I am going to take care of you, Hux. You are my mate, I need to protect you and I know you hate medbay." "Master Ren, I need to put a sling on the general's arm. All the needed supplies are in the medbay," she muttered. Kylo grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sighing. "Then go fetch your supplies and bring them back here. Bring a droid if you must, just go!" The Beta girl squeaked and darted from the room, leaving Hux and Kylo alone.

Hux swallowed and Kylo looked down at him. "Hux, would like some water?" The redhead nodded meekly. The Alpha handed him a glass of water and before he could take a sip, the glass slipped from his fingers and spilled water all over him. The Omega tried to catch the glass, but it fell off the bed and shattered on the floor. Hux cowered into the sheets, "I'm sorry, Alpha. I'll be good. I'll clean it up." Hux froze as Kylo's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in horror. Kylo narrowed his eyes and extended his fingers. Hux whimpered. "No, no more. Please, Alpha." Hux relaxed slightly when only the broken glass began levitating. The shards hovered over to the trash can and Kylo released the glass, flexing his fingers. He picked up a towel and dabbed at the water droplets on Hux's uniform. The Omega leaned into the soft touch and breathed shakily. Kylo's anger melted as Hux pushed into his touch and purred softly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not going to touch you if you don't want me to. Hux… You never call me Alpha. If you don't want to tell me, I won't push you, but I would like to know." Hux stopped purring and bit his lip. "It was Snoke. He used the Force and… made me do terrible things. He made me call him Alpha and more… intimate things. That's why he saw your mating bite. But when I said you wouldn't let this happen, he said he'd kill you if I told you. I only wanted to keep you safe, I'm sorry, Kylo," he whispered. The Alpha snarled, his fangs bared in pure fury. Hux whimpered as Kylo grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and pulled him up to meet his eyes. Kylo's umber eyes were aflame with feral rage and he growled loudly in Hux's face. "You let that alien scum touch you where I have? You thought I couldn't defend myself against him, instead you whored yourself out to him without telling your _mate_!" He flung Hux viciously into the mattress, brushing off the agonized howl when his broken arm was tossed around. "Did he bite you?" Kylo rumbled, glaring into Hux's eyes. "What?" Hux trembled as Kylo roared in his face. "Did he bite you?!" The Omega shook his head frantically. "Good." Hux's entire body was shaking and he was clutching his arm tightly. He steeled his expression and met Kylo's eyes, growling softly. "Get out, Ren. Now." Kylo raised his eyebrows and frowned, "Hux, I'm not leaving you alone after that. You have a broken arm, you need your Alpha." Hux continued to growl, "Ren. Get the hell out!" Kylo strode from the room, staring back at Hux with irritation clear in his dark eyes.

He passed the doctor as he strode through the halls, walking with a medical droid and arms full of supplies. The Alpha barely nodded at her before continuing down the hall back to the throne room. The room was still empty, apart from Snoke's lifeless body and the red lightsaber speared in his head, pinning his body to the throne. Kylo stormed up to the throne and yanked his lightsaber from Snoke's skull, switching it off and resheathing it in his belt. The former Supreme Leader's body slid onto the floor and Kylo scowled, kicking his body multiple times to get his anger out. He knew Hux would be upset if he broke another control panel. With the press of a button, Phasma and two stormtroopers entered the room, halting in their tracks at the sight of Kylo standing over Snoke's corpse. "Captain Phasma, you and your men are being tasked with disposing of former Supreme Leader Snoke's body in the most inhumane way possible. Drop it in a sarlacc, I don't care. Just get rid of it. From now on, I am the new Supreme Leader of the First Order and General Hux will now be known as the Emperor of the First Order. He is my mate and will rule with me as my equal. Go, now!" Phasma saluted Kylo before leading her men from the room and closing the door behind her. Kylo sighed softly and frowned, noting the dried blood speckling the throne. He beamed as an idea struck him and he headed deeper into his ship, searching for the treasury and Phasma before she left.

Hux disguised his annoyance as the Beta doctor dropped piles of medical equipment at the foot of the bed. "Alright, General. I am just going to–" Hux rolled his eyes. "Proceed, Doctor. I don't require the details," he groaned. The woman nodded quickly and began assembling a sling around his arm, hooking it around his neck for support. Hux winced as the doctor messed with his arm, the sling tugging and chafing uncomfortably against his neck. He waited for the Beta to leave before slipping onto the floor, gently landing on his feet and walking to the refresher. The Omega turned the bathtub on and waited patiently for it to fill. He turned the water off and carefully pulled his uniform off. A small smile twisted onto Hux's lips as he sank into the water, keeping his arm on the side of the tub. "Lights, twenty five percent," he murmured. The bright lights dimmed and Hux relaxed into the warm water, fingers twirling across its surface. His red hair swished slowly in the water and Hux flipped a wet lock out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. He sighed as he heard the bedroom door open and loud footsteps echoing in the bedroom. Hux closed his eyes as Kylo opened the refresher door and gasped softly. He knelt down next to the bathtub and gently combed through Hux's flaming hair with his fingers. Hux mewled appreciatively and pushed his head back against Kylo's hands. The Alpha grinned widely and trailed his fingers down to Hux's shoulders, gently caressing the pale flesh. Kylo's large fingers slowly massaged Hux's shoulders and moved down his back. "I can't believe he did those horrible things to you, Hux. You should've told me, I could've helped you. I'm sorry for getting angry with you," Kylo whispered. Hux stayed quiet, the water suddenly feeling cool rather than warm. "If you don't feel like talking to me, can I at least wash your hair? Please?" Hux nodded after the _please_, Kylo never said please. He fell pliant under his Alpha's hands, taking a breath as Kylo carefully poured water over his hair and delicately lathered shampoo into the ginger locks. Kylo rinsed the soap from his hair with more water and began massaging in Hux's favourite conditioner, the pale substance a sharp contrast to his red hair. After rinsing Hux's hair once more, he shuffled to the side of the bathtub and turned Hux's face towards his own. Hux's eyes were brimming with tears and his bottom lip was quivering slightly. He grasped Kylo's hand tightly, squeezing his fingers firmly and whining quietly. Kylo lifted his other hand up to softly stroke Hux's cheek. "You're alright, we're both going to be alright. My precious Omega," Kylo cooed. Hux attempted a half-hearted smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Kylo, I can't be tossed around like that anymore. I can't." Kylo tilted his head to the side in confusion, grazing his thumb over Hux's cheekbone. "I'm… I was... pregnant." The Omega's eyes were dull and Kylo furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean _was_? You didn't tell me!" The tears in Hux's eyes started to fall down his face and he stifled a sob. "I found out about a month ago and I wanted to make it special, a surprise. But… Snoke. He-he, found out when he was in my mind. He killed her, Kylo. I couldn't stop him, but I tried. I tried so hard, Kylo." His shoulders were shaking as he sobbed, his breathing frantic and stuttering. The Alpha closed his eyes and pulled Hux into his arms, shushing him gently as he stroked his back calmingly. "You tried. Hux, you tried. That's all that matters. You tried to protect our baby girl, it's alright. We try again, it's okay." "I can't do it again, Kylo. I can't." Kylo pushed his face into Hux's neck, breathing deeply against his scent gland and pressing soft kisses on his throat. He slowly lowered his hand into the water and began tracing over his bonding bite on the Omega's hip, fingertips dancing over the risen scars. Hux's breathing slowed and he relaxed into Kylo's arms, his lips grazing the Alpha's earlobe. "You shouldn't have cut your hair for me, Kylo. It just gave him satisfaction and I've not worth it," he mumbled. The Alpha huffed and pushed Hux away from him to stare into those heartbroken green eyes. "Hux, don't. You are worth the galaxy to me, my hair is just a moon in that galaxy," he admitted. Hux laughed softly and tugged the short tresses gently. "So… you aren't upset with me? I really was going to tell you, Kylo. I didn't want you to get hurt because you're my galaxy." Kylo bit his lip. "I'm upset that you didn't tell me, but I know that you wanted to defend our family. I still wish you would have told me though." Hux nodded. "I'm sorry. I wish I… we could have saved her." Kylo cradled his Omega in his arms and nodded into his neck. "It's fine, Hux," he soothed.

"I got you a present, by the way." Hux looked into Kylo's dark eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Present?" Kylo snorted. "Yes." "Alright. Help me up, then." Kylo stood up and helped the unsteady Omega to his feet. He wrapped a thick, fluffy towel around Hux's waist and led him back into their bedroom. Hux start on the bed and waited for Kylo to select an outfit for him. The Alpha laid out a white uniform with gold designs sewn into the snowy fabric. "Ren, this isn't my uniform," he fretted. Kylo smirked. "It is, actually." Hux scowled, but allowed Kylo to help him into the formal regalia. He linked hands with Kylo and followed him from the room, back to the throne room. He dug his feet into the floor as they reached the door and shook his head wildly. "I don't want to go back in there, Ren. I can't." Kylo paused in his stride. "Please? It's just for a while, just to show you." "You're really trying to cash in all your _please_ cards, aren't you, Ren?" Kylo offered a small smile and a nod. Hux hesitated, but placed his hand on the panel to open the door. The door slid open and Hux gasped, clapping his good hand over his mouth. The dark room was now brightly lit, all previously black surfaces were now a pearlescent white and the red walls were painted pale gold. The dark throne was cushioned with gold and silver pillows, and the gold metal was twined into a masterfully crafted throne. There was a small orange lump perched on the fine pillows and Hux tentatively approached the throne, letting out a small squeak as the object came into view. Kylo walked up behind his Omega and curled his arms around his waist. "Do you like it?" Hux turned to face his Alpha with a huge smile. "I love it, Kylo. Thank you, thank you so much. But, did you actually get me a kitten?" Kylo nodded. "Go say hello." Hux pulled away from Kylo to creep closer to the small animal and he carefully knelt next to the throne. He extended his hand to the cat and waited for it to sniff him before gently stroking the kitten. It purred as his fingers ran over it's fur and it pushed its head up into his hand. Hux smiled and scratched lightly behind its tiny ears. "What are you going to call her?" Hux looked up at Kylo with a slightly pained smile. "She's a _her_?" Kylo nodded and gently ruffled Hux's damp hair. "Thank you, Ren. Her name is Millicent." Kylo laughed loudly, "Millicent? Seriously?" Hux frowned. "Yes, Ren. You gave _me_ the cat, _I_ get to name her." Kylo chuckled, but nodded. He walked up next to Hux and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Get up." Hux raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" The Alpha rolled his eyes and pulled Hux to his feet. "_Millicent_ and the throne room are only two parts of your gift," he explained. "Here, hold your kitten and sit down. I'll be back in a moment." "Alright." Hux gently picked up Millicent and sat down on the throne with a small grin. Kylo returned to Hux with his hands behind his back and he knelt in front of him, staring up at him with adoration clear in his umber eyes. "Hux, I used to utterly despise you." Hux rolled his eyes. "Nice one, Ren. You're really making me feel great." Kylo shushed him and took a deep breath. "But, then I got to know you. You are brilliant, intelligent and the most snarky person I know. You opened my mind and my heart, and I hope that I can do the same for you. You brought light into my life and I think that this will bring some into yours." Hux frowned slightly and Millicent arched her back into his fingers. "Ren, you are the light in my world. Nothing can change that." Kylo beamed. "Alright, Hux. But this is going to brighten that light." He got to his feet and revealed a silver diadem inlaid with yellow diamonds and a single red diamond in the center. "Oh, Kylo… It's beautiful." The Alpha delicately placed the tiara on the Omega's head, even going as far to tuck the red hair around the twisted metal. Hux's eyes were glistening and he sniffed quietly. "I love it. I love you, Kylo. Thank you." "I love you too, Hux. Or should I say Emperor?" Hux gaped up at him in confusion. "Really? Kylo, you don't have to do that. It's your legacy, not mine." Kylo smiled softly and rose to his feet. "No, it's _our_ legacy." Hux rose to his feet with Millicent still in his arms, "Ren, sit down." Kylo complied and Hux lowered himself onto Kylo's lap, stroking his kitten as well. "My Alpha, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren," Hux whispered. "My Omega, Emperor of the First Order, Armitage Hux. I am so glad that your heat brought us together, my love." Hux smiled. "Me too, Ren. Thank you for the presents… and I am so sorry for not telling you about Snoke and… our little girl." "It's okay, Hux. We'll try again and Snoke is gone, he won't ever hurt you again. No one will." Hux pressed his dark pink lips to Kylo's and he whined happily as Kylo gently nipped at his bottom lip. The Alpha moaned as Hux turned into rubber in his arms and the Omega squeaked with joy. Hux shyly pulled his lips off Kylo's and beamed. He looked down at Millicent and continued petting her. Kylo looked down at his tiny family with delight and he nuzzled Hux's scent gland as he and his mate stared out into the endless galaxy.


End file.
